baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Travis Snider
Travis James Snider (born February 2, 1988 in ) is a Major League Baseball player for the Pittsburgh Pirates. He is considered a power hitter who could potentially play right field, left field or first base. He hits and throws left-handed. He played baseball at Henry M. Jackson High School, where he also played running back and linebacker in football. Snider played for the Mill Creek Little League team at 1999 Little League Western Regional Tournament in San Bernardino, California. Minor leagues Snider began his professional career in 2006 with the Pulaski Blue Jays in the Appalachian League. He excelled in his debut and ended up winning the Short Season Player of The Year honors for Appalachian League. In 2007, he was promoted to the Class A Lansing Lugnuts, he spent the whole season in Lansing and led the league in many hitting categories and he represented Lansing in the 2007 Midwest League All-Star Game. He began the 2008 season with the Dunedin Blue Jays of the Florida State League. Coming out of spring training he had suffered an injury to his throwing elbow so for the first portion of the season he was the team's designated hitter exclusively. Snider performed well in High A and he was promoted to the Double-A New Hampshire Fisher Cats of the Eastern League on May 21, 2008. Initially at Double-A, Snider struggled but as he regained his health and started to play in the field again he began hitting well. Snider won the Eastern League Home Run Derby with an impressive performance, smacking 10 home runs in the semifinals and dazzling a record crowd at the Fisher Cats stadium. Snider was nicknamed "the Franchise" by New Hampshire Union Leader reporter Kevin Gray. On August 6, 2008 the Blue Jays promoted Snider to Triple-A Syracuse Chiefs of the International League. Snider had a torrid start at Triple-A and would only play 18 games at that level. Major leagues Toronto Blue Jays 2008–2012 He was promoted to the Toronto Blue Jays on August 29, 2008, and became the youngest position player in the majors. He made his debut later that day, playing left field and batting ninth at Yankee Stadium. Facing Carl Pavano, Snider lined out to shortstop in his first at-bat. He later doubled off Pavano for his first big-league hit. On September 4, 2008, Snider launched his first career home run at Rogers Centre off Kevin Slowey of the Minnesota Twins. It was a solo shot into deep center field in the 5th inning. The ball bounced back into the field of play, where Twins' center fielder Denard Span made sure Snider received the ball as a souvenir. Snider is the fourth youngest Blue Jay to hit a home run. After his first season with Toronto, he finished hitting .301 with two home runs and 13 RBI in 24 games. He had a home run and double on Opening Day, 2009. He had his first two home run game on April 13th, 2009 against the Minnesota Twins and became the youngest player in Blue Jays' history to hit two home runs in a game. He was sent back to AAA Las Vegas 51s in May 2009, after a prolonged hitting slump. Pittsburgh Pirates On July 30, 2012, Snider was traded to the Pittsburgh Pirates for relief pitcher Brad Lincoln. Awards * 2008 - Eastern League All-Star Team * 2008 - Eastern League Home Run Derby Champion * 2007 - Arizona Fall League All-Prospect Team * 2007 - AFL Rising Stars * 2007 - Baseball America Low Class A All-Star * 2007 - Baseball America Minor League All-Star * 2007 - Midwest League Post-Season All-Star * 2007 - MID Mid-Season All-Star * 2007 - MID Player of the Week * 2007 - MID Player of the Week * 2006 - Topps Short-Season/Rookie All-Star * 2006 - Topps APP Player of the Year * 2006 - Baseball America Rookie All-Star * 2006 - Topps APP Player of the Month * 2006 - Appalachian League Player of the Year * 2006 - APP Post-Season All-Star * 2006 - APP Player of the Week * 2006 - APP Player of the Week See also * USA Today All-USA high school baseball team References Category:Major League Baseball outfielders Category:Major League Baseball players from Washington (U.S. state) Category:People from Everett, Washington Category:Toronto Blue Jays draft picks Category:Toronto Blue Jays players Category:Left Fielders Category:Outfielders Category:Players Category:Pittsburgh Pirates players